Individuals, groups, and organizations are increasingly taking advantage of various types of mobile computer and telecommunications technology. Such technology includes, for example, various types of mobile computing devices including cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet computers, and other specialized computing devices. All of these devices have some amount of computing power in support of their specified functions. Moreover, many of these devices include one or more mechanisms for mobile communication, e.g., wireless voice and/or data networks used by cell phones, wireless Ethernet (IEEE 802.11) compliant local area networks (LANs), wireless broadband networks, short range wireless networks such as Bluetooth, and even wired network access such as public and private availability of conventional Ethernet. As users use these mobile devices to perform many of the tasks formerly performed with only stationary devices, there are new opportunities to provide useful information to device users.